


There's Always Someone Leaving Alone

by pony_express



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7589998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for puzzle prompts July Challenge - using 4 prompts, "spy", "tunnel", "moon", and "balancing love and work". Also written for 12_Stories prompt "truth". </p>
<p>
  <i>The truth is Bond is never off duty, and even the most romantic dates end with Q alone. . .</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Always Someone Leaving Alone

The moon was bright and full, hanging low in the cool summer air. It felt almost touchable from the top of the Ferris Wheel, and Q blamed it for the romantic feel, for he knew this was a rarity. Not just the moon being this close; it won’t happen again for another 44 years, but James was there too.

James had then suddenly suggested a ride on the Tunnel of Love, and Q couldn’t be more delighted. But the minute in the ride started, James was up and out. Water splashing up at his leg as he ran for the exit, presumably chasing a mark.

Q sat there in disbelief at first, but it was to be expected; he and James never got time together outside of work, and now he thinks about it, he’s sure James’ eyes were darting about the fairground from the Ferris Wheel. 

It’s typical of their relationship; Q starts the Tunnel of Love with James and ends it alone. He’s left alone by the hot dog stand, looking at the Waltz, thinking how the twist and turns there are much easier than they are in a relationship. Especially when you’re in one with a spy.


End file.
